Ashes
by fictionbooksaremylife
Summary: Gabriella Montez always wanted to travel the world.  One day she hears voices. She tries to ignore it, thinking its just her imagination. But what she doesnt know is that she has schizophrenia. Eventually it gets so bad that she cant handle it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Ashes

Chapter 1

**AN: This is my 2****nd**** HSM fanfiction. My other is "The Choice". Please read and review or whatever the heck you want to do. The first chapter may seem 'slow' but it should get more interesting! Enjoy!**

Gabriella's POV:

I looked down at my shoes nervously. For the time being, they were _way_ more interesting then what was going on now. My eyes took in every little detail that could be shone. I stared helpless at my navy blue Converse. The edges were wearing out as well as the laces. The white fabric strips crisscrossed and overlapped, looping through small metal holes. The top was layered with weeks old dirt and the sides were splitting along the seams. I huffed out an annoyed sigh.

"Gabi! Hurry up a pick a new pair of shoes! We need to go and pick Oliver up from daycare."

I looked up to find my mom tapping her foot and staring at me impatiently.

I really hate to get rid of these shoes. They were like my best friend. We have been almost everywhere together. We were like sisters. We were inseparable.

"But mom! What's wrong with these?" I whined.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with those shoes. Those shoes have been to Hades and back a million times! You wear them every day, everywhere you go. You _never wash_ them and your father drove over top of them with his bloody truck (not red blood but as in 'freaking truck') I don't know how many times." she replied.

"Ok mom. I get it. I need a new pair of shoes." I mumbled. I rolled my eyes and searched through several boxes of shoes until I found the perfect pair.

"These." I said grinning ear to ear. My mom groaned.

"Another pair of All Stars? Why don't you wear these beautiful pair of sparkly flats?" she asked and held up a pair of flats. I almost threw up. They were the ugliest things on earth.

"Mom, its either there's or my old shoes. Take your pick."

"Alright I'll buy those, come on lets go pick up your brother." she grumbled, knowing that there was no way out of it.

"Hey Oli! (Oliver's nickname) How are you?" I asked by brother.

"Good! I made this for you!" He handed me a coloring page of Elmo, with the coloring scribbled and out of the lines.

"Aww thanks buddy!" I said giggling. I picked him up and carried him to the car. I buckled him in the back seat and walked around the car and sat in the front passenger seat.

"How about some McDonalds for dinner?" My mom asked. Oliver clapped excitedly.

"Yes yes yes!" he cried.

"Gabi? What about you?"

"Mom how many times do I need to tell you? McDonalds is for losers." I groaned.

"Fine, we can stop at Chipotle." She grumbled.

We pulled into the Chipotle parking lot. "Here's twenty bucks. Go knock yourself out. We are going over to the McDonalds across the street. We'll meet back here at the car ok?"

"Mom. I'm fifteen. Not seven." I said, rolling my eyes. I grabbed the twenty bucks

and walked through the front door.

I went up to the counter and found the hottest guy waiting to take my order. He had cobalt blue eyes that you could drown in. His brown hair nearly reached his eyebrows. He had to of had the cutest lips.

"Hi. Welcome to Chipotle! What can I get for you?" he smiled.

"Hi. Can I get a burrito bowl with white rice, cartinta meat, lettuce, sour cream, and cheese?"

"Sure thing." He went through and added everything to the bowl. "Anything else?"

"Umm I'll have a bag of chips and a cherry Coke." I replied. I handed him the cash and when we touched, it felt like someone had shocked me. I blushed slightly.

"I didn't catch your name." he said.

"Gabriella Montez." I said and reached my hand out. He shook it.

"Troy Bolton.

I sat on my bed sipping my Coke and watching The Big Bang Theory. My phone buzzed. I reached up and saw that it was a text from my best friend.

From **Taylor**: **hey! I cnt believe that u r going 2 East High tomorrow!**

From Gabi: I know! It's so exciting!

**Yeah just watch out of Troy.**

Troy Bolton?

**Yeah do u know him?**

Yeah I just met him at Chipotle

**Gabi that's so cool! He's like the most popular guy school. However, he's been known to break girl's hearts. But he's really nice.**

I tossed a chip into my mouth. The over whelming taste of saltiness with a hint of lime. I sighed and threw my bowl away after eating. I heard my door knob turn. I turned my head just as Oliver walked into my room. "Hey Oli!" I yelled.

"Ella!" he cried and ran into my arms. He sat on my lap and snuggled into my chest._ Ring!_

"Olive, do you want to answer my phone?" I asked.

"Yes!"

He answered it and said hello. He frowned. "Here" he said as he handed me the phone."

"Hey Taylor."

"**Hi"**

"So what's up?"

"**A boy asked for your number**"

"Who?" I asked getting excited.

"**Troy Bolton**"

"OMG!" I said all giddy.

"**So does that mean you want me to give it to him?**"

"Yes!" I screamed and hung up.

"Oli do you want some ice cream?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Ok go get it."

My phone rang. I groaned. It was like Grand Central Station here. The caller ID displayed a number that I didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"_Hey Gabriella! It's Troy."_

"_Oh hey Troy. What's up?"_

"_Oh nothing much. You?"_

_Nothing really."_

"_Do you uh… I don't know… want to go out after school tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah! That would be great."_

"_Great. I guess you could meet me at the gym after school?"_

"_Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Bye"_

-Hangs up-

I closed my phone and squealed in excitement. I dialed Taylor's number and she picked up after two rings.

"Oh My Gosh Taylor!" I yelled.

"**OMG what happened?"**

"Troy asked me out!"

"**That is so cool!"** she screamed.

"I know right!" I giggled.

"**That's amazing! Have fun. See you tomorrow!"**

"Ok bye!" I sighed and hung up.

I looked at the clock. I groaned. I had five minutes left until class ended. Five SLOW minutes. I then realized that I had five minutes until my first date. My first date with _Troy_.

I looked over just as a little piece of paper landed beside me on the desk. It was a note. I picked up the small square of paper and slowly unfolded it. I started to read the scrawled handwriting.

_Gabi,_

_See you in a few minutes!_

_-Troy_

I turned around and we both smiled at each other. "Alright. Class is dismissed!" The teacher called as everybody rushed out the door. I entered the hallway to find students pushing and shoving. There were students cussing and running around. I sighed. I dodged and weaved in and out of students and made my way to my locker. I removed my stuff and slammed my locker shut.

"You ready?" Troy asked.

"Yep"

So are you planning on joining any clubs at school?" Troy asked.

"I'm not sure. Taylor begged me to join the math team." I sighed, looking down at my cheese burger.

"That's cool. You should really join. I it's really fun. I'm in it. (AN: yes I know he really isn't but oh well. I'm the writer.)

"Then maybe I should consider it."

"Please?" he begged.

"Fine."

"Yes!" he exclaimed. I picked up a French fry off my tray. I flung it and it hit his forehead. "What was that all about?" he asked. I shrugged and started laughing. He took a pickle off his sandwich and threw it at me. I caught it perfectly in my mouth. "How?"

"What can I say?" I giggled and he just shook his head.

I woke up to the noise of the alarm the next morning. "Shut up!" I groaned. I hit the switch and the blaring stopped. I threw the silk bed covers over to the other side of the bed. I got up out of bed and stretched, arching my back like a cat.

I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water burn my skin. Painful, but somewhat enjoyable and relaxing.

After getting dressed I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

I sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal and a glass of Orange Juice. I scooped up a spoonful of Cheerios and shoved it into my mouth. Then I washed it down with a gulp of OJ.

I grabbed my keys off the counter and ran out the door with my schoolbag. I jumped into my black Lexus and drove to school.

"Hey chicka! I heard that you and Troy went on a date last night." I turned to find Taylor eyeing me with curious eyes.

"Umm… yeah. To McDonalds." I replied.

'I thought you said McDonalds is for losers." Taylor laughed.

"I did. We are a bunch of losers."

I grabbed my lunch tray and shuffled my way to an abandoned lunch table. I tried to ignore the yells and obnoxious talking but it was hard to be completely oblivious.

"Gabi! We have the math meeting!" Taylor said.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot."

"Well come on." She said and dragged me up the stairs and into the classroom. I entered the math room and placed my tray on the table. "Hi guys sorry we are late. Gabs over here forgot."

"We were beginning to think that you weren't going to show up." A blond guy exclaimed.

The small room was filled with math posters, dry erase boards filled with equations, and a few desks. I was relieved when my eyes caught Troy's. He smirked and my face went from pale to crimson red.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Troy sarcastically coughed. "Ok anyway, what do we even do during these 'meetings'? I asked.

"Well today, we are going to introduce you to the team. Then we need to choose the team colors, since uniform order forms are due today." The blond noted. I jumped up and sat on the table, and took a bit out of my pizza. My mouth took in the taste of melted cheese, sizzling pepperoni, and juicy grease. (AN: does then sound good? Yum) "Ok I'm Ryan. I'm in charge on the group. This here is Harvey." Ryan said as Harvey waved. "And last and _certainly_ least. Troy."

"Hey!" Troy yelled.

"Oh Lunk head, I was just kidding."

Troy looked over and winked at me, causing a giggle to escape from my lips. In a matter of seconds my stomach was filled with butterflies, I could feel my face getting hot.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Ryan asked.

"Oh… right. Ok well, I'm Gabriella. I really want to travel. I want to go to Venezuela, Pairs, Germany, Greece, and Rome." I took a breath before continuing. "I'm turning sixteen next month. I love reading. I speak some German and I have a younger brother named Oliver." I said.

"_Gabriella. Turn back now."_

"Did you guys hear that?" I questioned nervously.

"Hear what?" Troy asked, standing up.

"That noise."

"What noise?" Harvey questioned.

"That harsh raspy whisper. Guys stop playing around!"

"Are you sick?" Ryan asked.

"No… I don't think."

"_Gabriella. Can you see us? Can you hear us?"_

"I-I have t-to go." I said urgently. I grabbed my bag and took off running.

**AN: I know, I know it was a crappy chapter. BUT, please review and tell me what I need to change/do to make this story better. Thanks for reading!**

**-Adrianna**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashes

Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep last night. I sat tossing and turning. Was something wrong with me? Have I turned into a psychopath? Or maybe even a monster? My friends thought I was crazy and my mom thought I was over reacting.

_Flashback_

_I slammed the front door open and walked into the kitchen while sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Honey? Is that you Gabi?"_

"_Yeah mom."_

"_Why are you home so early?" she asked._

"_Mom. I heard voices. They were talking to me. They were telling me to do unthinkable things. I'm scared mom. I-I don't know w-what to do. Only I can hear them. They won't stop talking. My f-friends think I'm crazy. I d-don't know what to do. None of it makes sense. They… they-"_

"_Gabi, who's they?"_

"_The voices! The people who are talking to me!"_

"_Gabriella. You need to calm down. You're just overreacting."_

"_MOM! Please!"_

"_Gabi! Stop with your lying! Shut up and go to your room! NOW!" she screamed._

_I pushed past her and up the stairs. I slammed the bedroom door and threw myself on my bed. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

I jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom. I turned the crystal knob and hot water came shooting out of the shower head. I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water burn my back and shoulders in hopes of washing away the voices in my head.

After getting dressed, I went down stairs for breakfast. I chugged a glass of milk and shoves a slice of toast in my mouth before going out the front door.

I was about to step onto the side walk when my phone vibrated in my pocket. (**B=Troy **_I=Gabriella_)

**Hey U! What was that all about yesterday?**

_I really don't know. I just keep hearing these voices. I really don't know what 2 do. :( It's starting to scare me :'( _

**Don't be. Personally, I think u need 2 go 2 the Dr.**

_I'm really scared. Maybe it's a phase. Maybe I'm PMSing._

**Ummm…**

_LOL :) It's just… idk._

**It's ok :)**

I took off down the sidewalk at a jog, taking in the smell of last night's rain and the smell of May flowers. My loose ponytail bounced with every step I took.

I turned onto another street as the wind picked up, blowing newspapers across the street. The wind kept blowing harder and harder. I pushed myself to run faster.

I always enjoyed my morning jogs. It helped me think and to have 'alone' time. Time to just relax and to get away from the chaotic world for a while. Just a little while.

Sometimes I felt as though I was running out of time. Almost as if I was going to drop dead and die at any given second. Like a timer, ticking down to the last second. Or even a time bomb, just waiting for the time to end and to blow up from the face of the earth. I always had a fear of not having _enough_ time. Out of everything that I could be afraid of, it had to be time. Most people are afraid of snakes, spiders, heights (**AN: ME**), people or even themselves. I could barely stand looking at a clock. Much less than to even be around one.

I sighed and kept running. I glanced up at the small shops along the strip mall that I was passing. I turned my gaze back onto the sidewalk ahead of me, but then stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that _thing_.

My blood froze, even though I'm warm blooded. My veins felt as though they were going to burst. However, my heart was beating so hard, that I felt as though it was going to burst out of my chest and explode into millions of pieces. I felt as though I was going to pass out, right in public. My eyes locked with the creature's and I realized I was looking into the eyes of a _ghost. _

**AN: Cliffhanger! REVIEW! Please read my other story: "The Choice" Thanks for reading!**

**-A**


End file.
